Quand le médecin va mal
by EyPi
Summary: Chopper fait une petite déprime. Ses amis essaient de lui remonter le moral... Heureusement pour lui ?
1. Un petit malaise

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, Humor… enfin après si, je vous jure !

Couple : Bah euh… y'en aura peut-être plus tard mais pas encore

Disclaimer : Personne à moi, tout est à Maître Oda (quoique en France les droits doivent être à Glénat non ?…) TT

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! 

Une petite fanfic comme ça parce que j'en ai envie. Je lâche un peu le ZorroSandy (comment j'ose lol ?- merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui ont aimé mon OS précédent) pour ne me consacrer qu'à mon petit préféré j'ai nommé Chopper, le tout mignon et le tout chou !

Y'a pas assez de fic sur lui ! Alors qu'il est si mignon avec son petit nez tout bleu kyuuuuu !

Hum, hum tousse… Bonne lecture !

* * *

§

**Quand le médecin va mal chapitre 01**

§

Son regard parcourait de long en large le petit bateau.

Il est apposé contre la proue en forme de tête de bélier. Pas dessus, le capitaine ne lui aurait pas permis. Mais contre, il avait le droit.

C'était le meilleur endroit pour observer tout ce beau petit monde qui composait le joyeux équipage du Vogue Merry. Et il y en avait des choses à observer par ce beau soleil et ces températures très chaudes.

Tout d'abord, Nami et Robin qui bronzaient couchées sur des chaises longues en maillots de bains. Elles semblaient discuter un peu chiffons alors que Robin lisait un livre en une langue inconnue de tous sauf d'elle.

Elles étaient bien, les filles de l'équipage.

§§

Et ce n'était pas Sandy qui dirait l'inverse. Dès qu'elles avaient enlevés leurs tee-shirts, il avait eu des cœurs dans les yeux et avait joué son chevalier servant auprès de ses deux déesses faisant son habituel tourbillon de l'amour, ce qui avait eu pour résultat d'énerver Zorro qui s'entraînait à soulever quelques tonnes près d'elles.

Et les voilà repartis dans une querelle verbale et physique.

Ils étaient forts ces deux-là.

§§

Mais Luffy et Pipo étaient forts aussi.

Le capitaine était sans doute le plus fort bien que Pipo avait maintes fois prouvé son courage comme le prouvait ses nombreux exploits !

Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de profiter de l'absence de la cuisine du cuistot pour chiper quelques précieuses provisions.

Ils étaient doués eux aussi.

§§

Et puis… il y avait lui… là tout seul contre la proue.

Il savait qu'il pouvait aller voir un des trois duos et qu'il ne serait pas rejeté mais il ne sentirait pas à l'aise… comme de trop.

Ils allaient tous très bien à deux. Ils s'amuseraient moins avec lui.

§§

Nami et Robin continuerait de parler, avec lui, mais plus de la même chose… les fringues n'intéresseraient pas le petit médecin. La mode et lui ça faisait deux. Comme tout garçon qui se respecte, il n'y comprenait rien. (la fanfikeuse aussi lol)

Il les priverait de leur conversation préférée.

§§

Sandy et Zorro… s'il approchait, ils arrêteraient de se battre et de s'insulter. On peut croire que ce serait un mieux mais Chopper était observateur et il savait bien que c'était là leur activité favorite et qu'ils la cherchaient par tous les moyens. De plus en plus.

Allait-il les priver de ce petit plaisir ?

§§

Quand à Luffy et Pipo, il serait un boulet dans leurs grandes aventures et explorations. Il n'était bon qu'à les écouter. Enfin il écoutait surtout Pipo, Luffy il suffisait de le regarder faire.

Les grandes aventures des Capitaines Luffy et Pipo.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour un petit renne mutant là dedans.

§§

Bref, chacun avait trouvé un compagnon de jeu sur ce bateau. Il les aimait tous et passait des moments merveilleux parmi eux mais il n'y avait personne rien que pour lui.

Et là, en les regardant tous, il se sentit seul.

Tout seul, comme quand il était dans les forêts enneigées de chez lui.

Eux ne le jetaient pas et c'était peut-être même pire.

Il sentit des picotements dans ses yeux qui s'embuèrent.

Il renifla et secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il était heureux malgré tout.

Heureux d'être dans cet équipage qui l'aimait.

Au point de l'avoir récupéré à tout prix lors du Davy Back Fight.

Heureux mais tout seul parmi eux qui étaient par deux.

Et cette vérité lui faisait mal.

Très, très mal.

Il sentit soudain le monde autour de lui tourner de plus en plus vite.

Puis ce fut le noir complet alors qu'il entendait ses amis hurler son nom.

§§§

- Alors les filles, il a quoi ?

Luffy venait de poser la question que tous se demandaient.

Le petit renne de l'équipage venait de s'évanouir comme ça sans raison aucune en plein sur le pont. Après l'avoir couché dans le lit de Nami, les filles qui étaient certainement les plus calées après le petit docteur lui-même l'avaient examiné.

- Rien. Pas de fièvre, aucune trace d'une quelconque maladie. commença Robin

- Mais on n'est pas médecins après tout.

- Oui mais le médecin est malade… ajouta intelligemment Luffy.

Un gros blanc traversa l'équipage pirate alors que tous étaient inquiets, même s'ils ne le montraient pas de la même façon.

- Je crois…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Robin en une seconde, attentives.

- Je crois qu'il nous fait peut-être une petite dépression.

Cette fois-ci c'est des gros yeux que put voir l'archéologue.

- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi il ferait une dépression ! C'est sûrement juste un coup de chaud ! s'emporta le canonnier

- Parce qu'il se sent seul …

- Mais on est plein ! rétorqua Luffy

- Peut-être qu'il croit qu'il est de trop…

…

- C'est faux mais lui le croit … je pense.

- Tu es observatrice Robin mais là… quand même.

- Tu vois une autre explication Nami ? Il était tout seul sur le pont et nous regardait un air triste sur son museau… je vois pas autre chose.

…

- Et… on peut faire quoi ?

Si même Zorro rentrait dans la conversation, c'est qu'ils avaient tous compris le problème du petit renne.

L'un d'entre eux allait mal et coup de bol, il ne fallait pas forcément être médecin pour y remédier.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

TT

Bouhouhou je me fais mal à moi même à rendre triste Chopper !

Viens là Tony Tony que je te console mouaaaaaa ! GROS CALIIINS

…

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce début et que vous m'en voudrez pas …

Si vous avez des idées pour remonter le moral de 'tit Choperounet n'hésitez pas …

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui a du mal à sécher ses larmes et qui veut un câlin et aussi une peluche Chopper lol


	2. Avec Nami et Robin

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC (comme d'habitude), Humor

Couple : Bah euh… ceux qui me connaissent savent quel couple me tente … mais vais-je le faire ? Non je pense être sage et n'en mettre aucun :) ... du moins dans ce chapitre

Disclaimer : Personne à moi… veux un renne au nez bleu mutant, qui parle, fait des câlins et peux me soigner quand je suis malade ( il me ferait moins peur que mon docteur) ! Oh, que je comprend Foxy !

* * *

§§ Re-Merci à Lif, Satji et Injalle pour avoir mis un petit commentaire au premier chapitre §§

* * *

§

**Quand le médecin va mal chapitre 02**

§

_L'un d'entre eux allait mal et coup de bol, il ne fallait pas forcément être médecin pour y remédier._

§

Le petit renne ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Il était dans la chambre des filles, bien installé confortablement au chaud sous une grosse couverture même si la température extérieure devait avoisiner les 35°C.

Il se sentait bien dans cette chaleur malgré tout agréable, dans ce cocon protecteur formé par la couette.

Il aurait voulu y rester toujours mais il entendit des voix provenant du dehors.

Rien d'étonnant sur ce bateau où les gens parlent tellement forts qu'on les entend où qu'on soit dessus… mais là justement fait bizarre, il entendait qu'on parlait mais n'arrivais pas à capter la conversation.

Il entendait les voix, pas les paroles.

Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas encore très bien, même s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être malade. La chaleur peut-être.

Il soupira, assis dans le grand lit dans lequel il paraissait bien petit.

Il allait se lever quand Nami lui hurla de se recoucher.

- Chopper ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Si le docteur fait une rechute, comment tu veux qu'on se débrouille nous ?

Bien sûr, il était le médecin. N'était-il rien d'autre à ses yeux à elle ?

A elle et à Robin qu'il voyait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Ce que Nami veut te dire, c'est que tu lui as fait peur à t'évanouir comme ça. Elle était très inquiète pour toi. Comme nous tous.

Cette phrase mit un peu de baume au cœur du petit animal déprimé.

- Au fait, on arrive sur une île demain. Reposes toi bien vu que tu sortiras avec Nami et moi faire des courses.

§

Ils avaient tous décidé de l'impliquer dans leurs loisirs préférés à eux pour qu'il se sente à son aise avec eux tous.

Robin avait remarqué qu'il était blessé des changements de conversations entre elle et Nami qui s'opérait lorsqu'il arrivait.

Robin remarque beaucoup…

Alors elles avaient décidés de l'emmener faire du shopping !

Il pouvait les aider à choisir leurs futures tenues qui ferait baver Sandy ou même se racheter des shorts pour lui.

Enfin bref, il fallait l'impliquer !

Au moment de descendre en ville, les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard.

- Pour Chopper.

- Pour Chopper !

Un air entendu, un but réel secret inconnu du petit renne et hop c'était parti !

§

Chopper avait l'impression de visiter une galaxie inconnue du grand public. On lui avait caché que la vie existait sur d'autres planètes et que cette forme de vie dangereuse venait d'envahir la planète !

Il allait faire un autre malaise. Il y avait trop de lumière. La musique était bien trop forte, et franchement nulle. Et il y avait trop de gens autour de lui aussi.

Quelle était donc cette galaxie ?

La planète shopping ...

Les vendeurs se précipitaient pour satisfaire les envies des deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

Au début, ça ne lui avait pas déplut de faire les boutiques avec elles. Au contraire. Il était content qu'elles l'aient invités.

Mais…

Accompagner une fan de l'essayage telle que Nami était dur.

Très.

Dur.

Elle faisait tourner les vendeurs en bourrique et il avait trouvé ça drôle. Surtout qu'elle n'avait presque rien acheté. Robin non plus.

Juste quelques hauts et pantalons.

Les vendeurs en pleuraient presque.

Mais après c'était devenu beaucoup moins drôle.

Beaucoup.

Moins.

§

La vendeuse d'un grand magasin plus bruyant que les autres l'avait remarqué, lui !

- Et la petite bête elle va prendre quoi ?

Mauvaise question. Car Nami avait regardé Robin et voyant le sourire encourageant de son amie, elle avait décidé de dépenser un peu ses sous pour le petit renne.

Mais pour ça, fallait déjà que lui il fasse les essayages.

Beaucoup d'essayages.

Car très peu étaient les affaires adaptées à son petit corps.

Surtout qu'il devait les essayer avec toutes ses formes possibles pour ne pas se retrouver en position inconfortable au cas où …

Surtout que diverses femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas s'était rapprochées trouvant cette « petite peluche » mignonne !

Surtout que ces diverses femmes le touchaient, donnant des idées pour le relooker !

- Non ça, ça irait mieux avec son chapeau.

- Oui mais celui-là va mieux avec sa couleur de pelage…

Etc, etc…

Robin regardait l'air un peu contrarié tandis que Nami faisait valoir son droit de regard sur son Chopper qu'elle semblait prête à mettre en vente comme poupée pour quelques heures.

Chopper voulait s'enfuir. Il était entouré de monstres. Il jurait d'être un gentil petit renne si quelqu'un frappait ces furies.

Ses pauvres petits poils seraient dans un sale état après.

Il essayait de se déconnecter de la réalité quand il sentit que ses bois étaient tirés vers le haut.

- Aïïïeeeeeee !

- Enlève ton chapeau Chopper !

Nami faisait peur.

Nami était la pire.

Nami était folle.

Chopper a peur.

Chopper sait que Nami peut frapper fort.

Mais Chopper est courageux et tient à son chapeau.

- Pas mon chapeau !

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est pire que Luffy celui là ! Je veux te racheter un chapeau alors tu l'ENLEVES !

- Chopper, tu pourrais juste en essayer pour faire plaisir à Nami. essaya Robin afin de détendre l'atmosphère, qu'elle voyait dégénérer.

Mais Chopper avait des larmes plein les yeux en retenant son chapeau que Nami essayait de lui arracher.

Elle s'était trop prise au jeu.

Heureusement le magasin fermait.

Il était tard.

La journée avait été harassante pour un petit renne.

Nami se rendait bien compte que au lieu de remonter le moral du médecin, elle avait du l'enfoncer au contraire.

Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Et en plus elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour lui.

Elle s'était peut-être un peu emportée en voulant bien faire…

Bah au moins il avait de quoi s'habiller pendant plusieurs années…

Mais le médecin, un fois rentré, alla directement dans son hamac pour dormir, tout fatigué qu'il était.

**Première mission… **

**échec…**

**Enclenchement du plan B !**

§

_A suivre_

§

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? 

O.o je suis folle y'a pas d'autre explication… mon pauvre petit Chopper ! Viens voir EyPi !

Chopper s'enfuit en courant en hurlant NOOOONNN !

EyPi, fanfikeuse triste pour son tit renne… TT


	3. Avec Sandy et Zorro

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC (comme d'habitude), Humor

Couple : Pfff j'sais pas ! Je pense pas … du moins pas sciemment !

Disclaimer : Personne à moi… TT …vais-je faire une dépression moi aussi ?

* * *

§§§ 

Merci à Satji, Lif et Gwendolen66 pour leur adorables commentaires

§§§

* * *

Allez on continue cette fic rapidement où je n'aurais plus le moral pour martyriser Tony Tony…

* * *

§

**Quand le médecin va mal chapitre 03**

§

Chopper se leva en sentant une bonne odeur devant son museau.

Posé sur une table juste à côté de son hamac, il y avait une assiette remplie de crêpes et de bout de mandarines.

Des mandarines de Nami.

Il le savait !

Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était un moyen de la jeune fille de se faire pardonner sa folie de la veille.

Il en était encore fatigué d'ailleurs de la journée d'avant.

Pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui ?

Elles étaient bien les filles de l'équipage mais elles étaient folles !

Il mangea la crêpe puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où devait être le reste de l'équipage.

Reste de l'équipage qui réfléchissait au plan que devait suivre aujourd'hui Zorro et Sandy pour remonter le moral du docteur.

- On va quand même pas se battre avec lui et l'insulter ?

- Non c'est sûr mais vous ne faites pas que ça vous deux quand même?

- Bah…. si Nami chérie !

- Y'a que la baston et l'alcool dans la vie !

- Que la vie doit être agréable avec si peu de cervelle.

- Répètes !

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient commencer à se battre devant les autres qui secouaient la tête quand le petit renne arriva.

Il se fit un tel silence que ce dernier se sentit énormément de trop.

Robin le remarqua car elle remarque tout c'est bien connu.

- Chopper !

Le petit renne leva la tête. La jeune femme venait d'avoir une idée.

Une brillante idée comme à son habitude.

- Comme ta journée d'hier a du t'épuiser et que tu as fait un malaise il y a deux jours, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu quittes trop le bateau. En plus on pensait faire un gigantesque repas ce soir pour mon anniversaire

- C'est ton anniversaire Robin-chérie ?

Robin roula des yeux.

"mais qu'il est bête celui-là"

- Et donc Chopper ce serait bien que tu aides Sandy avec Zorro. Tu es d'accord ?

Le médecin, ravi d'aider, sourit et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Le sabreur eut, lui, beaucoup plus de mal et il fallut un coup bien placé de Nami pour le persuader.

§

Après avoir été visité une autre galaxie hier et rencontrer des êtres venus d'ailleurs, Chopper faisait un remake de "Voyage au centre de la terre".

Ou plutôt aurait aimé.

Tout seul dans une cuisine avec un cuistot et un sabreur. C'était dangereux.

Ils étaient dangereux.

Pourtant, tout comme hier, tout avait assez bien commencé.

Sandy avait choisit des recettes faciles à faire. Il avait même concerté le petit renne pour savoir si il aimerait bien manger ça.

Zorro lui regardait sans rien dire.

Il allait même jusqu'à exécuter quelques menus travaux que lui demandait le cuistot. Il faisait des efforts.

Chopper était content. Faire la cuisine, c'était comme préparer ses mixtures qui servaient de médicaments.

Il suffisait de suivre la consigne.

…

Et de ne pas s'endormir en surveillant la cuisson.

…

Contrairement à Zorro qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des trucs aussi longs et ennuyeux.

La vison d'un Zorro piquant du nez, fit entrer Sandy dans une colère noire.

A priori fondée, bien qu'un peu exagérée.

Et bien qu'étant pas un lapin, Chopper aurait voulu trouver un terrier pas loin pour s'y cacher des deux prédateurs qui étaient devant lui.

Prédateurs dont la principal proie était l'autre.

Prédateurs qui avaient commencés leurs habituelles conversations, oubliant complètement le petit médecin qui se faisait petit, mais petit ! Un renne version rase-motte quoi !

Histoire de ne pas être vu alors que commençait à valser les objets autour des deux brutes.

La spéléologie pouvait être amusante. Oh que Chopper aurait voulu être dans une grande grotte avec des jolis dessins sur les murs. D'ailleurs tiens il y était ! Et sûrement pas sur un joli bateau.

Sandy et Zorro se battaient comme des forcenés dans la petite pièce qui servait de cuisine. Et le petit être qui servait de médecin courait dans tous les sens pour essayer d'éviter des coups de sabre et de talons.

Tant bien que mal.

Il pouvait peut-être espérer s'en tirer avec juste quelques bleus à force de trébucher contre les meubles.

Quand soudain, il vit le talon de Sandy s'approcher très, très près de son crane, juste en ses cornes.

Heureusement le spécialiste culinaire eut le temps d'éviter le petit corps… mais se rétama sur celui qu'il allait frapper.

Et s'étaler de tout son long sur Zorro qui se mangea un coin de table dans le dos n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Sandy. Ni à Zorro non plus d'ailleurs… Les deux étalés se retournèrent vers le médecin avant de se regarder. Se battre et se faire battre par quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la partie... c'était... désobligeant, insultant, humiliant.

En tout cas, après ça, ils décidèrent de ne plus s'entretuer mais de diriger leur colère vers la "ration de secours" histoire d'oublier cet affront.

Comme si c'était sa faute si Sandy était tombé !

Il avait du courir tout le reste de l'après midi pour échapper aux deux dingues qui le poursuivait.

Il fut heureusement sauvé in-extremis par les filles qui les frappèrent en leur hurlant qu'ils n'étaient que deux abrutis.

Le pauvre petit renne avait perdu dans l'affaire divers poils de son joli pelage, coupés par le sabreur et arborait désormais plusieurs marques aussi bleues que son nez.

§

Chopper était triste.

Ils n'avaient pas fini le repas et Robin n'aurait pas un beau dîner d'anniversaire. Ils avaient tout gaché. Enfin ... elle n'en semblait pas si gênée que cela.

Et puis Chopper était fatigué de sa journée.

Il était descendu au sous-sol hier, là il était arrivé d'un coup au niveau -100 …

Il avait une nouvelle fois bien besoin de sommeil.

**Plan B …**

**échec…**

**Enclenchement du plan de dernier recours**

Mais pendant qu'un petit renne prenait du repos qu'il avait plus que mérité, Luffy et Pipo préparait un plan sans faille.

§

_A suivre…_

§

* * *

Il a plein de poils en moins mon Chopperounet ! Tu veux que je te soigne tes plaies du coeur ? … 

…

Chopper s'enfuit encore en courant.

EyPi : Je fais peur ou quoi ?

Bon je ne m'en remet toujours pas de martyriser mon rennounet mais je le supporte mieux lol La thérapie de groupe a bien marché :P

Et puis j'ai pas fait du ZorroSandy, je suis sur voie de guérison ... même si j'ai faillit craquer...

EyPi, malade qui se soigne en attendant que le médecin de bord aille mieux


	4. Avec Luffy et Pipo

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC (comme d'habitude), Humor

Couple : Aucun :P J'ai même réussit à me retenir de ne pas faire de ZoSan… je devrais même m'applaudir lol

Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi… ça y est la dépression m'a gagnée… Chopper tu peux me soigner ? Viens faire ton boulot scrogneugneu !

Dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, je ne suis pas adepte des fics longues XD … alors Chopper guérira ou pas ? Vais-je pleurer à la fin de la fic ? Ou me suicider ?

* * *

§

Je remercie beaucoup, beaucoup pour leur reviews: Gwendolen66, kitsune8 et Satji.

§

* * *

§

**Quand le médecin va mal chapitre 04**

§

Après l'enfer extraterrestre, les profondeurs sombres de la Terre… le médecin de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ne savait pas où il avait mis les pattes.

Il n'avait rien compris.

Rien.

Du.

Tout.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'aujourd'hui, visiblement c'était à Luffy et à Pipo de s'occuper de lui.

Troisième jour de suite où on lui demandait de faire quelque chose et avec un duo différent. Il était peut-être fatigué et déprimé mais pas aveugle quand même.

Enfin au début de la journée si. Il ne s'était pas méfié, tout content que ses deux modèles l'emmènent en excursion sur l'île.

§

Il s'était bien amusé ! Les autres aussi. Ils avaient même trouvé une colonie des scarabées les plus rares au monde !

Il aimait bien être en pleine nature, entouré de gentils animaux qui le saluaient poliment, à vivre avec ses amis de palpitantes aventures.

…

Et puis ils avaient trouvés cette grotte en plein milieu de la forêt.

C'est à ce moment là que tout avait basculé pour le petit renne.

Décidément tout était contre lui ces jours-ci.

Il avait déjà trop fait de spéléologie la veille pour recommencer ce jour ci mais allez arrêter Luffy quand il voit devant lui quelque chose qui sent l'aventure à plein nez. Il avait déjà des étoiles tout autour de lui.

Et ce n'est ni la maladie chronique " je ne peux pas entrer dans une grotte en début d'après-midi " de Pipo, ni les " il vaudrait mieux prévenir les autres " du petit renne qui pouvait retenir un capitaine déchaîné.

Aussi étaient-ils tous entrés dans ce gros trou béant sombre.

Il valait mieux ne pas laisser Luffy seul dans ces cas là.

§

Et maintenant, lui, il était là à se demander ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de tout l'équipage pour le mettre dans toutes ces situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Il était là, enroulé dans une petite serviette rose, grelottant de toutes ses faibles forces à réfléchir à ses trois derniers jours et à cette excursion souterraine.

§

Ils avaient très vite plus rien vu tellement qu'il faisait noir à l'intérieur. Heureusement que Pipo se baladait toujours avec des milliers de gadgets et accessoirement, avec une lampe torche.

Le chemin se faisait de plus en plus petit, de plus en plus fin.

Et de plus en plus humide aussi.

Chopper sentait des gouttelettes glacées tomber sur son museau.

Il avait très peur. Mais il devait devenir courageux alors il avança… tout comme Pipo dont les jambes jouaient malgré tout des castagnettes.

Luffy, lui, étaient aux anges.

…

Même s'il commençait à trouver ça ennuyeux. Il n'y avait pas de nourriture et rien ne semblait vraiment intéressant.

Il semblait même limite sur le point de vouloir rentrer au Vogue Merry. Il était presque l'heure du goûter.

§

Quand soudain, quelque chose brisa les derniers espoirs de Chopper et de Pipo de rentrer rapidement.

Le chemin était bloqué.

Bon jusque là c'était plutôt bien.

Oui, mais il était bloqué pour quelqu'un de grand, pas pour un petit renne.

Et comble de malchance, par le petit trou, on pouvait apercevoir un gros trésor caché derrière la paroi.

Ils étaient pirates.

Le boulot des pirates est de ramasser des trésors.

Donc de ramener celui-ci au reste de l'équipage.

Et puisque que seul Chopper pouvait y accéder, c'était à lui de le déplacer.

Chopper qui voyait sa jauge interne de joie exploser. Ils avaient trouvés un trésor. Luffy, Pipo et LUI !

Et il était utile.

Seul lui pouvait l'atteindre.

§

Si Nami avait été là, elle lui aurait dit de ne pas y aller, vu que de l'eau salée s'échappait du mur.

Si Robin avait été là, elle aurait dit à Luffy qu'il lui suffisait d'allonger le bras.

Si Zorro et Sandy avaient été là, il ne se serait pas autant noyé.

Car il s'était noyé.

Enfin pas entièrement heureusement.

§

Il s'était donc approché du trésor. L'avait fait passer en partie de l'autre côté du mur. Mais un gros sac avait posé problème.

Il était trop gros pour passer le trou du mur.

Et à force d'appuyer pour forcer le passage, un bout de roche tomba, libérant ainsi une quantité gigantesque d'eau qui fonça tout droit sur le docteur.

Docteur qui ne pouvait nager.

L'eau gagna l'autre côté du mur, chatouillant les pieds de Luffy qui perdit assez de forces pour ne pas pouvoir défoncer le mur et récupérer leur ami qui buvait la tasse alors que Pipo hurlait.

§

Il ne savait pas comment il avait été sauvé.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'un coup, il s'était retrouvé dans les airs puis dans un arbre. Arbre qui avait plié et l'avait fait tomber droit sur une grosse bestiole beaucoup moins sympathique que celle rencontrées plus tôt dans la journée.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour retrouver le Vogue Merry où Pipo hurla en le voyant, croyant avoir affaire à son fantôme venu se venger des vivants.

§

La serviette rose l'avait bien séché mais il tremblait encore un peu.

Ses neurones avaient du mal à former des pensées cohérentes, mais quoi de plus normal après de telles journées ?

Le premier jour, avec Nami et Robin, il avait eu mal aux poils.

Le second jour, avec Sandy et Zorro, il en avait eu des coupés.

Le troisième, avec Luffy et Pipo, ils avaient été trop mouillés.

Décidément ils étaient tous dingues sur cet équipage.

Mais ils avaient tous fait un effort pour lui.

Et ça, Chopper en était sûr. Mais il était aussi sûr que s'ils avaient été tous ensemble tout le temps, il s'en serait mieux porté.

Il valait mieux qu'il évite les duos de l'équipage quand ils voulaient être avec lui pour lui faire plaisir.

Il ne pensait même plus à sa dépression, trop heureux de voir tous les efforts de ses amis. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui… même si ça avait été les trois jours les plus horribles de sa vie sur ce bateau.

Il était bien trop fatigué pour être déprimé.

Il n'était certes pas parfait ni aussi doué que ses amis mais était certainement le plus sain d'esprit. Et de loin! Et de quelqu'un comme ça, le petit équipage en avait bien besoin.

Il n'était pas encore le plus grand médecin du monde; mais ses amis non plus n'avaient pas déjà atteint leurs rêves. Il méritait sa place parmi eux, n'était pas inutile.

Il était bien avec eux, et c'était réciproque.

C'est tout ce qui comptait finalement.

§

Le plan de derniers recours n'avait pas fonctionné idéalement mais après tout tant que Chopper retrouve son sourire et sa joie de vivre, on peut dire qu'il a été un succès… non ?

§

_FIN_

§

* * *

… 

Bon maintenant que le médecin va mieux il peut venir soigner ma dépression ?

Oui ?

Cool, gros câlins mon Tony Tony namoua !

Finalement les seuls qui auront essayés de VRAIMENT consoler Chopper c'est Robin et Pipo, tous les autres ont fait nawak… mais j'aime pas la fin, l'est trop foirée…

EyPi, contente XD , et qui n'a pas pu faire souffrir son chtit renne plus longtemps.


End file.
